


May the best dom win

by Froggo03



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor being possessive, Charlie's only mentioned, Finn is incredibly horny, Husk is there for a lil' bit, Multi, Tanner is a bit of a sassy prick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggo03/pseuds/Froggo03
Summary: Alastor doesn't like it when people touch his property, Finn intends to do just that.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	May the best dom win

**V** aggie’s eyes sprung to life as the front doors to the hotel were thrown open but her alertness quickly melted away into annoyance as Alastor’s resident enforcers limped in, Husks arm draped over the shoulder of one of the hotel’s two new inhabitants. The gruff and vulgar cat demon was loosely conscious as the moth morph carried him towards the main desk, laying Husk onto it a monotone and low voice erupted from his maw. “Evening corpse bride, hope we have gauze and peroxide because we’re gonna need a fuck ton of it.” Vaggie knew very little about the walking smokestack standing before her, but from what she had gathered only further agitated her with his presence. Wherever he walked followed the scent of copper and a campfire, from what Charlie had told her it had something to do with how he died. He stood roughly 6 feet tall, his height aided by the heavy auburn boots he wore. Dulled deep blue jeans covered with tears and patches sat loosely on his legs, complementing the clearly well worn sheepskin bomber jacket that hugged his frame. He lacked an undershirt instead wrapping his wings around his abdomen, the velvet soft cherry red fuzz on them accenting his black carapace and fluff on his bare chest of the same color, the tips of the fluff enveloping him was a dark singed black. The sleeves to the jacket were rolled up to his forearms, revealing a quartet of arms wrapped in boxers tape up to the wrists, ending with clawed hands made to rend. Eyeing up his head gave the fluffy creature a morose visage, a black bandanna with a single white cartoon bone on it hung loosely from his neck, most likely a gift from that hellhound he had become so infatuated with. His mouth was hung in an agitated grimace, a far cry from the usual razor toothed smirk he held. Two large black eyes with lavender pin-prick pupils focused on her, squinting at her in an increasing impatience. One final look over revealed two antennas sprouting from his head, looking more like the feathers from a quill, they were as red as every other bit of fluff on his body and following his aesthetic of “has been on fire a lot”. She was suddenly snapped out of her inspection by a sharp pain as he pinched her face in between one of his razored hands, the claws lightly jabbing into her cheeks, not hard enough to draw blood but more than enough to be uncomfortable. She swatted him from her face and he spoke up once more “Earth to dipshit, I need medical supplies immediately. Unless of course you’d like to explain to that circus act of a girlfriend you tote around as to why your bartender bled out in the lobby” she grumbled as she dug around for the first-aid kit behind the desk and then passed it off to him, now stepping back to observe his work his hands moved swiftly as one set pulled off Husk’s accessory and the other gathered the necessary items, mumbling something along the lines of “hold these” he passed Husk’s hat and bow tie to her and prepared the peroxide. Moving his free hands to hold Husk down by the chest and cover his mouth the arthropod began to pour the antiseptic into the large gash across the gamblers chest. Husk left his daze and began to scream out curses and absenities in furious agony but the moths focus never broke, even faster now he wrapped bandaging along the wound until it was covered twice and properly held together. He pulled away, looking over his handiwork and wiped the blood from his hands onto the desk “I’ll give my bill to the head of management, put it under Tanner” though Vaggie’s frown remained stern he cracked an all too familiar smirk before turning heel and making his way towards the stairs, he got to the final step before stopping and turning back towards her once more. “That was a joke, _didn’t know if you realized_ ” his smug grin grew wider and he turned back towards the stairs and finished his ascension, leaving Husk in a shocked and pained stupor and Vaggie in a silent rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my trash I wrote for my splendid bf


End file.
